The present application relates to vias and trenches, and more specifically, to techniques for forming vias and/or trenches. Vias and trenches are often used to interconnect components in electronic structures, such as integrated circuits, semiconductor structures, etc. Vias and trenches may also be used to facilitate bonding different layers to one another in electronic and other structures.